Sonic Next Gen: The Full Story
by STaR Productions
Summary: A crazy adaption of Sonic Next Gen. Covers Sonic, Shadow and Silver's stories all packed into one. Filled to the brim with insanity and OOC moments from everyone. Contains a bit of language, lots of humour and randomness galore.
1. Enter Silver and Crisis City

**T: Hey everyone! That's right, I have created another Sonic story, based on the ever 'popular' and well loved (snorts) Sonic Next gen. Reason for this Stories existence is that a review on my Shadow story suggested that I make stories for the other Sonic games. And so I have, and as a note, all my Sonic stories based on the games will have 'The full story' on the end of the actual title of the game. And now without further adew, read this crazy adaption of Sonic Next Gen and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of his friends or enemies or worlds or locations etc. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team, also any references made to other games, films and possibly books belong to them, just to be safe.**

* * *

200 years in the future, all was grim, and fiery, and lava-y, and stuff. A mysterious hedgehog known as Silver the Hedgehog was floating through the air, using his amazingly brilliant psychokinetic powers. He was busy giving a heroic monologue, or something like that.

'_This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope...how did this happen? No one will answer me directly, maybe it is because I never wear deodorant. But they always point...to the flames..._' Silver thought to himself.

Then suddenly without warning, a giant fire twister thing appeared, normally it would have scared the living daylights out of anyone. But not for Silver, he simply fired a blast of psychokinesis at the tornado.

'_These flames...they burn away at my world! They come from an eternal life form, that we cannot truly defeat. A bit obvious if it's eternal. They are the Flames of Disaster, known as-'_ Unfortunately for Silver, he had forgotten that he had a limited amount of action gauge.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! DAMN YOU ACTION GAUGE!!" Silver yelled as he began to fall to his imminent demise.

"HAHAHAHA!! I MAKE THIS GAME SUCK!!" The diabolically evil action gauge laughed at Silver.

All was looking bad for our silvery friend as he fell towards the lava of fiery death. But luckily there was a ruined building just below him, saving his life.

"OW! Cursed Action Gauge!" Silver said as he brushed the dust of his silver fur.

"Hey Silver!" Silver turned around to see a lavender coloured cat run up to him.

"Blaze? What's up?" Silver asked his fire loving friend, she was the only one to like the current environment.

"It's freaking Iblis!!" Blaze pointed behind her.

"...That's a sign post Blaze..."

"NO NOT THERE!! THERE!!" Blaze pointed towards the 100ft odd fire demon dancing on a ruined house.

"GASP!! NO NOT IBLIS!! RETREAT!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Silver had recharged his action gauge and flew off towards the opposite direction.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!! The voices will get me!" Blaze shivered at the echoing voices in her head.

* * *

Silver fled past a welcome sign saying, 'Welcome to Crisis City: Where everyday is a crisis!' Silver had run out of action gauge again and landed flat on his face, skidding along the remains of a highway.

"Oww. Oh great, Crisis City." Silver was about walk forward when he encountered a demon of the nether world itself.

"Blaze?" Silver raised an eyebrow .

"SAVE ME FROM THE VOICES!!" Blaze yelled jumping up and down.

"HAAHHH!" Silver used the great 'HAAAHHH!' to cure Blaze of her condition.

"Ah thank you Silver."

"No prob! Just that now we need to- OH MY GOD A CAR!!" Silver yelled as he saw the fiery tornado throw a car straight towards them.

"Don't be silly Silver. There is no car- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Silver had picked up Blaze and was using her as a shield.

"SAVE ME!!" Silver could have used his telekinesis and stopped the car, but chose to scream like a 4 year old.

The car upon hitting Blaze, exploded violently, destroying all proof of her existence. Silver celebrated this joyous moment and continued to walk along the path, dealing with all the fire monsters in his path. He came up to a small cliff, he tried to walk up it but to no avail, he couldn't scale it.

"OH BRILLIANT! I CAN FLOAT, THROW OBJECTS, MANIPULATE OBJECTS AND USE THEM AS PLATFORMS, BUT I CAN'T SCALE A 4ft CLIFF!!" Silver yelled at the cursed cliff.

"Wow Silver, you suck." Blaze magically appeared next to Silver.

"SILENCE!!" Silver punched Blaze in the head before using her unconscious body as a stepping stone.

"HAHAA!! ABANDONED!!" Silver ran straight into another small cliff.

"F#CK!!" Silver yelled, he was stuck again.

"HA! Stuck again!!" Blaze reappeared again.

"How do you do that!?" Silver asked shaking Blaze's shoulders.

"Beats me. Maybe it's because I die a lot?" Blaze recalled the amount of times she had snuffed it. She was up to 2 now.

"Hmm maybe. Hey give me a boost." Blaze did as ordered by her supreme master and threw Silver up the cliff.

Silver landed stylishly on the ground before dropping a 9ft truck onto Blaze's head. He laughed at this and ran forward, unfortunately for him, he failed to notice that the piece of metal he was on ended suddenly.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Everything went slow as Silver fell from the metal pipe sticking out of the side of the building.

Thing's looked grim for our hero as dramatic music played and the camera zoomed in on Silver's terrified face as he plummeted towards his death. Fortunately the drop was small, thus resulted in Silver landing on his butt.

"Ow! WHY DO I KEEP FALLING!!" Silver looked around and noticed a shop still open, it was selling upgrades to all.

"Hey, hedgehog!" A purple weasel was standing at the shop.

"Need to upgrade your abilities? Transform into a Super form? Get lucky with girls? Or possess the ability to jump!?"

"Jumping would be great please." Silver said as he walked over to the shop.

"Well then, you will need to (snort) buy the ability. (Giggles insanely)." Silver was shocked at this.

"I GOTTA PAY TO BE ABLE TO JUMP!?"

"Of course (snort) everyone does!" The weasel laughed heartily at this.

"How much?"

"Only 2,000,000 rings!" The weasel began to burst into a laughing fit.

"WHAT!? 2 MILLION RINGS!!"

"Hey, it's our 99 percent off bargain." The weasel was grinning.

"Really? Sweet! I got to buy more stuff from you!"

"Here's my card." The weasel gave Silver a piece of card advertising his shop. Silver read the card.

'Nack the Weasel. Ripping you off since the 90's.'

Silver thought he recognised the name, but when he looked up, Nack was gone. There was no evidence of a shop of any kind. But he left Silver with the amazing incredible ability to jump.

So he walked over to cliff, glaring his best glare of death at it, he noticed that Blaze was standing at the top of the cliff.

"HA! YOU WILL NEVER GET UP HERE NOW SILVER!!" Blaze laughed at Silver.

"...So you think young one." Silver crouched slightly before yelling.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF JUMPING!!" Silver then leapt into the air.

More dramatic music played and the best use of slow motion to date was used when Silver leapt into the air. Blaze stared in awe as Silver surpassed the first cliff, shortly the second was surpassed. Silver flew into the air grinning at Blaze; he slowly began to fall back to Earth with style as he began to spin around and upon contact with the floor, posed the coolest pose in the universe that is simply too great to describe.

"HA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN MOVE AN INCH!!" Blaze yelled to Silver.

Silver looked around and noticed that he was still stuck, he gained the ability to jump, but not to be able to move while jumping. Silver then said the greatest line in the world.

"Oh for F# SAKE!!"

"Hey mate! Need another power up? Works perfectly with the jumping ability, I call it 'Move while jumping'!! Interested?" Nack the Weasel appeared and waved the ability in his face.

Silver tore Nack's hand off and devoured the ability, he then promptly shot Blaze in the stomach before using his new found power to progress further through the level. That was until the seven hour loading screen appeared.

* * *

After a refreshing seven hour break, Silver arrived on top of another ruined building, there waiting for him was the ever so magnificent Blaze.

"Blaze? How did you get- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Blaze pushed Silver off the building into the fiery lava waiting below.

"AHAHA! NOW YOU GET TO PLAY AS ME!!" Blaze yelled toward the screen. The player raised an eyebrow at this before continuing.

Blaze ran along the highway, surpassing loop-de-loops with extreme difficulty, it took her several hours before being able to get pass them. After surpassing them and disposing of the enemies along the way met up with a resurrected Silver.

"S-Silver?"

"Hello Blaze, I bet you weren't expecting me." Silver looked rather smug.

"You're alive?" Blaze couldn't tell what the difference between dead and being alive was.

"No actually I am dead. Remember, you pushed me into the lava?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyway I am here to help you, to guide you through the rest of the story."

"Really?"

"No actually, I am here to KILL you!" Silver used his amazing Psychokinesis to lift Blaze in the air and tear her apart. He then sent the two halves into different dimensions, never to be seen again.

He proceeded onwards in his quest to escape from the dreaded Iblis, but little did our furry psychic realise was that he was heading straight towards the lair of the beast.

Silver got to a collapsed building and upon climbing up the tall building realised a group of fiery enemies were waiting for him. Silver saw a rusted pipe placed conviently above them, he calculated that if he hit the pipe, it would destroy all the monsters and allow him to proceed.

Silver grabbed a box and threw it at the pipe and due to extreme weight of the wooden object and something to do with gravity and physics, the pipe moved slightly.

"HA! YOU SUCK HEDGEHOG!!" A fire giant taunted Silver.

Silver on the other hand grinned as he saw the pipe land directly on top of the giants head, it then proceeded to flatten the remaining enemies as well who just gasped loudly at an incoming pipe.

"OH YEAH! 1 to Silver, 0 to the bad- AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Silver noticed that the pipe was heading straight towards him at an incredible speed.

Silver stood on the spot screaming his head off as the pipe headed towards him, sure he could have used his psychokinesis and stopped it but the amount of fear was too great for our furry hero. And as expected Silver was struck down by the pipe, but since this is a Sonic game, Silver survived due to the fact he had some rings.

After recovering from his horrific encounter with the pipe, Silver proceeded along the path before bumping into someone.

"BLAZE!?"

"One and only!"

"YOU DIED!!"

"Nope, luckily I was holding onto some rings when you tore me in half." Blaze said holding one of the golden objects in her hand.

"ARGH! Fine come on, let's get out of here."

Thus Silver and Blaze continued through the vile city, what they didn't suspect was that a certain beast waited up ahead.

* * *

Silver and Blaze ran extremely fast through the city, so fast that they nearly fell into a pit of lava. They laughed nervously before an explosion spooked them.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!" Upon further inspection, it wasn't a normal explosion.

A giant fiery demon emerged from the lava pit, its body made of pure lava, with a giant rock sitting on its head acting as a sort of helmet. It looked directly at the small animals before roaring a mighty roar.

"Holy Chao! IBLIS!! HOW UNEXPECTED!!" Silver yelled.

"RAAAAARRRR!! (I am going to kick your arse little furball!)" The mighty Iblis said.

"Come on then, you monster! Let us settle this once and for all!!" Silver yelled in a heroic voice.

"...That sounded lame Silver." Blaze said.

"SHUT UP BLAZE! NOW WE FIGHT!!" Silver yelled before the dreaded loading screen appeared.

After a year's worth of waiting, Silver and Iblis began their mighty battle, it was intense, so intense that the fire engulfing the city burst into more flames. Silver dodged Iblis's fireballs of extreme pain and threw them back at him. This continued for a while until Iblis picked up a giant building and held in two of his four arms.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!! (Try and dodge this!!)" Iblis yelled before slamming the building into the small platform.

"BLEH!!" Was Blaze's last words...for now.

Silver on the other hand flew into the air, straight towards Iblis. Silver prepared a powerful blast of psychic energy and launched it at the unsuspecting demon. Iblis was hit square in the face as it plummeted into the lava it once came from.

"RRAAAAAARRR!! (NO, LAVA!! MY ONE WEAKNESS!! NOOOO!!)" And thus Iblis melted away into the fiery lava.

* * *

Silver and Blaze stared at the lava pit where the great and almighty Iblis once stood, Silver panted heavily while Blaze just drank a bottle of water in his face. Silver tried to nick it off her but to no avail.

"Well, looks like we stopped it for now..." Blaze said.

"_We_? Excuse me Blaze, but I was the one who did all the fighting. You just stood here going 'AAAHHHH!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!! DO SOMETHING SILVER!!' Remember?" Silver said looking aggravated.

"I was...testing you...yeah that sounds good. I was testing you to see if you had it in you to beat Iblis." Blaze said, calm again.

"...Right...But now what do we do? Do we just stand here and do nothing or do we try and figure out a way to beat Iblis?" Silver asked his feline friend.

Blaze just took a sip of her drink before collapsing on the floor randomly. Silver shook his head at his stupid friend.

"I know a way to beat Iblis." A mysterious voice rang out.

Silver looked up and saw a hedgehog standing on a piece of building. He had chest hair, his quills were bent up and had blue stripes on, another unique feature was that he possessed no mouth at all.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Silver asked the mysterious person.

"By knowing the truth of course. Just as a flower comes from an egg, or a chicken from the Great Darkness of the Chicken Gods, everything has an origin," the figure spoke looking into the sky.

Silver raised an eyebrow at this weird behaviour.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!"

"Also, as a boat comes from a seed, or a HD ready TV from a frog, or a fish from the Sun, or a game from a toilet." The figure went on and on for hours until...

"To solve everything, you need to find the being responsible for this catastrophe!" This got Silver's attention.

"Who is it?"

The freaky looking hedgehog slowly turned his head around, looking directly at Silver. Although no one could see it, he was grinning, oh the benefits of not having a mouth.

"Follow me to my evil lair... and I will tell you of my evil, catastrophic, villianous and diabolical plan... to save the world."

* * *

**T: Well there you have it, Sonic Next Gen chapter 1 done. Will Silver follow this mysterious hedgehog to his evil lair, or will he panic and kill Blaze? Will they be able to find a way to defeat the evil Iblis and save the world? Find out in chapter 2 of this mad story.**

**T: On another note, this is just a teaser in a way for the rest of the story. I plan to finish my Shadow the Hedgehog story before continuing with this. You can read that, if you haven't already have, while you wait for the remaining chapters. If you wish to read it, it is called 'Shadow the Hedgehog: The Full Story' for those who liked this. Anyway Reviews on it would be great as well. Till next time!!**


	2. Mephiles and the plan

**T: I was intending to continue this story after my Shadow story was completed but due to the amount of nice feedback I have decided to give you another chapter! Aren't I nice? Anyway we resume where we left off so enjoy please...**

* * *

Silver had decided to follow this mysterious hedgehog to his insanely evil lair to hear out his diabolical plan to save the world. They had walked through many corridors until they reached a computer room. As they journeyed through the corridors of the place, the mysterious hedgehog said more random gibberish.

"...just as people come from spoons, or just like kittens are spawned from radioactive goo, also as a leaf is formed from the ashes of a Phoenix..." He just went on and on.

"Yeah this is all very interesting, but what does this have to do with your plan to save the world?"

"Absolutely nothing!!" Silver raised an eyebrow at this guys words.

"Okay...so what is your plan?"

"The plan depends upon us fixing this current timeline; but in order to do that, you will need to change the future!" The mysterious, yet wise hedgehog spoke.

"...Don't you mean the past?" Silver asked slightly confused.

"NO!! ONLY LOSERS GO STRAIGHT TO THE PAST!!" The mysterious hedgehog yelled at Silver's face.

"...Ok. But how does this work?"

"Ah you see, what we do is quite simple." The hedgehog pulled out a drawing board and began to scribble things on as he spoke.

"First we go into the future to find a time machine that will allow us to arrive at the time before Iblis is released. Now doesn't that sound great!?"

"You do realise that according to the board, we all die and you have merged with Iblis to form some strange looking monster." Silver said pointing at the drawings on the board.

"Hmmm?" The mysterious hedgehog looked at the board.

"Woops! He-he, let me just wipe this off." He quickly erased the drawings and at the same time ate them.

"You aren't hiding anything from us, are you?" Blaze had finally spoken.

"Other than my name, nope!"

"And what is your name?" Silver asked.

"It is..." Lighting flashed in the room and all sorts of impressive yet evily things happened.

"MEPHILES THE DARK!! ALL SHALL WORSHIP ME AND FEAR ME!!" Mephiles had changed into a crystallised look of his former self quickly before reverting to his hedgehog look.

"...Nice name...?" Silver said.

"Thanks. Anyway, let me show you something..." Mephiles walked over to the computer of pure utter evil.

"What is it?"

"The last remaining records of Iblis being released..." Mephiles pressed a key.

Silver and Blaze looked at the computer screen as Mephiles entered something into a search bar.

"...Images of town where other self is located within stupid person who must cry to unleash then my diabolicaly evil and insidious plan will be complete!?" Silver read the words that Mephiles typed in.

"Oh yes ignore that...it is the only way to find the data..." Mephiles quickly wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Anyway here are the pictures. GASP AT THEIR MAGNIFICANCE!!"

One image appeared showing a town.

"Ohhh..." Silver said.

Then another image appeared showing another angle of the town.

"OOhhhhh!!"

Another image...

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!!"

And a final image...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Silver looked absolutely amazed at such technology.

"Indeed, impressive huh? This is where Iblis is being stored; it sleeps within an annoying person." Mephiles spoke as he brought up an image of the person.

"Who is it?" Silver said looking at the girl on the image.

"Some idiotic girl named Elise, aka Orange Legs." Mephiles chuckled at the name.

"Orange Legs?" Silver asked with confusing.

"She always wears orange stockings or something. I also heard she has a thing for hedgehogs."

"WHA!?" Silver and Blaze yelled looking disgusted.

"Yep, she loves hedgehogs." Mephiles said shuddering at the horrorific demon.

"Okay, so what happens to unleash Iblis?"

"A brave heroic hedgehog murdered her in cold blood. Freeing us from her sickness."

"Who is it?" At Silver's words Mephiles pulled out a purple gem.

"Look into this; you will see who did it..." Mephiles gave Silver the gem.

Silver stared into the mysterious gem, what he saw was horrifying. There was fire and smoke everywhere, dead people all around and in the centre of the fire was a hedgehog. The hedgehog turned around and laughed evilly before speaking.

"AHAHAHAHA!! NOW THAT I, MEPHILES THE DARK HAS SLAIN ELISE, I WILL RULE THE ENITRE TIMELINE AS SOLARIS!! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

Silver looked at Mephiles before speaking again.

"You unleashed Iblis?"

"What! HOW DID YOU KNOW!! Um, I mean, me? Of course not!! Look again; it is always inaccurate the first time round." Mephiles said looking sheepish.

So Silver foolishly listened to Mephiles' advice and looked again into the gem. Everything was the same until it showed who it was, there stood a pink hedgehog wielding a massive hammer.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU! TRYING TO STEAL MY BELOVED SONIC!! BITCH!!"

"A...pink hedgehog?" Silver asked raising an eyebrow.

"GOD DAMNIT! GIVE IT TO ME!!" Mephiles snatched the gem off Silver and began to smash it up with a giant boulder that was sitting in the room.

"There! Now have a look at it!!" Silver took it off him again.

Same thing again until it showed a blue hedgehog, he looked at the screen conviently and growled menacingly.

"Um yes, I killed Elise and released Iblis. Yay!" He said.

"GASP!! HE DID IT!? OH MY GOD!! WE MUST STOP THIS MADMAN!!" Silver said looking heroic.

"Indeed, and thanks to my amazing powers of time travel, we can accomplish this feat." Mephiles conjured up an energy ball in his hands.

"Now, to the future!!" Yelled Mephiles before engulfing everyone in the energy ball's light.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY EVIL PLAN IS SET INTO MOTION!!" Was the last words spoken by Mephiles before they vanished.

* * *

Somewhere in time, all was peaceful. Birds singing, children hacking each other to pieces, dogs peeing all over the place and the random worshipping of the Dark Chicken Gods. That was until Silver popped out of the portal and landed flat on his face.

"OW! That hurt..." He managed to stand back on his feet before having a look around.

"This doesn't look anything like the future! More like the past...did that nut ball send me back to the past?" Silver looked around and saw nothing but trees and grass.

"This is so COOL!! I'VE NEVER SEEN A TREE BEFORE!! GASP!! GRASS!!" Silver was having the time of his life.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!!" Silver said who started to dance around in the forest attracting the attention of several passer by's.

"Hey, Pete, look at that foolish hedgehog."

"Indeed Jim, what a fool!"

And thus Silver began to dance around foolishly for several hours, he gasped at just about everything.

"LOOK! A ROCK THAT ISN'T BURNED! LOOK! A HAPPY BIRD!! LOOK! CHILDREN!!" Silver said frightening the family he pointed at.

"I cannot allow that evil hedgehog to ruin this paradise. I will destroy him! AND SAVE THE FUTURE!! AAAAHHHHH!!" Silver yelled as charged off in a random direction, very slowly.

"Hmmm, Hmmm. The fool is doing exactly what I expected he would. Everything is falling into place Wopert." Mephiles said hiding behind a tree talking to his stuffed hedgehog doll.

"..." Was the dolls reply.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY PLANS!! IT IS A BRILLIANT PLAN!!" Mephiles then began to torture the poor teddy bear.

Silver on the other hand was as lost as one could be, he had asked for directions to find the Iblis trigger, but met with little success. They people usually just screamed at him and exploded, he had found a random lake in the forest and was pondering his next move.

"Hmm, I can't ask for help, the people explode for some reason. There's no helpful hints, they say look at the map when I don't have a one. ARGH! Curses!!" Silver yelled before slamming his fist into the ground.

This resulted in numerous pillars rising from the ground, after screaming in terror for an hour, he proceeded to hover over the lake of death to each pillar until he reached a small patch of land with a mirror in the middle.

"What the heck is this?"

"This is the mirror of Soleanna. Jump through it to teleport to your desired location." Spoke a mysterious voice.

"SWEET!!" Silver then leapt at the mirror but bounced off and landed on his head.

"OW!"

"HAHA! FOOL!!" Yelled the voice in a mocking tone.

After 10 minutes of trying to bypass the cursed mirror, Silver managed to get through but a dreaded foe of pure evil awaited him. It was as dark as the night, no silhouette, it reeked of evil intentions and worst of all, bore a picture of the next place. Silver stared in terror at the abomination.

"Who, what are you!?"

"I am that which brings about the end of the world. I am the harbinger of souls! I, AM THE LOADING OF SCREEN OF ETERNAL WAIT!!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Silver yelled in terror for the next 10 years, stuck in a dark void with nothing but a loading screen.

* * *

**T: Well I hope you liked it and got a laugh out of it. Reviews are always appreciated, especially constructive feedback. Till next time!**


	3. Tropical Jungle and Wave Ocean

**T: Greetings everyone! Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but I got sidetracked by several things and I have been writing for another one of my stories. But now I am going to be concentrating on this and my Shadow the Hedgehog story. So sit back and enjoy this new installment in Sonic Next Gen: The full story...**

* * *

In a nearby tropical jungle everything was peaceful, the beautiful green of the leaves and grass shone wonderfully in the sun. Not a sound could be heard, except for the exhausted pants of a certain silvery hedgehog. Silver dragged himself along the floor; his fur was slightly muddy from dragging himself along the woodland...land of the jungle. In one hand he held a sword that was stained in a green/red coloured blood that ran along the blade. The blood belonged to the vile loading screen that threatened to destroy our hero but Silver had managed to win using his incredible agility and lightning speed!

Or so he would have if he had been given any! And so here he was, stuck in the past no thanks to Mephiles and separated from Blaze.

"F...finally! I have escaped...now where am I?" Silver looked around.

Everywhere he looked, he could see nothing but green stuff, tree's, grass, even the water was slightly green. Even the robots seemed to be green. Robots? Silver quickly looked at the 5 to 6ft tall robotic machines that were on patrol through the forest. Silver started to panic, indeed, everything in this forest was green, and it began to make the hedgehog ever the more worried.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING IN THIS FOREST GREEN!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Silver huddled over with his hands on his head and letting out a loud, high pitched, squealing noise that echoed throughout the whole forest.

The robots nearby saw Silver in his huddled position and flew over and aimed their weapons at our furry hero. They deployed a mini-gun/rocket launcher gun arm at him, Silver paused his squealing and looked at the machines.

"_Identify yourself!_" The machines spoke in a metallic voice.

Silver remained quiet for a second before replying. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" His squeal echoed all the way to the Emerald Hill Zone.

* * *

Meanwhile on a beach nearer the city of Soleanna, Blaze had arrived in a small village on top of a mountain. She had explored the nearby area, disposing of the villagers in the process. Blaze knew if they were to see her, they would pose a threat to her and Silver's mission. Upon checking the insides of the houses to make sure that every single villager had been disposed of, she found several babies in a couple of the houses...so she sacrificed them to the Dark Chicken gods before standing outside.

"So, this is the past?" Blaze looked around the now lifeless village. "I hope that Silver is ok, wherever he is. He can go pretty crazy when he's alone."

Somewhere in the tropical jungle...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Silver was still screaming at the robots in front of him.

The robots had now gotten aggravated at Silver's constant screaming, so aggravated that they had turned off their audio receptors. Two of them slowly turned to each other and shook their heads at the frightened animal. They gave a robotic sigh and turned to look at Silver again.

Back with Blaze...

"Meh, I'm sure he is fine!" She gave a small smile before her thoughts began racing again.

_A blue hedgehog? It couldn't be that random guy who kept trying to steal my precious Sol Emeralds could it? Wait a min, did that actually happen? Hmm, confusing..._

_INDEED!!_

Blaze's eyebrows shot up at the sound of the secondary voice that had appeared.

_BURN EVERYTHING!!_

_Oh don't be like that old chap, come on Blaze ignore the fool and SCORCH EVERYTHING!!_

_No don't burn them or scorch them! That's very a harsh thing to do, no one deserves that! Instead INCINERATE THEM!!_

_REDUCE THEM TO ASH!!_

_TOAST THEM!!_

Blaze clutched her head as the voices came back one by one, telling her to burn things in slightly different ways. Unfortunately for Blaze, the only one who could cure this was Silver. She had to find him and fast, so she turned to her left and ran down the mountain path leading away from the village.

Unbeknownst to her, after Blaze departed, one of the surrounding bushes moved suddenly and gave a small evil chuckle. A few seconds later, Mephiles popped out along with Wopert the stuffed hedgehog doll.

"Good, just as predicted..." Mephiles said rubbing his hands in an evil villain style.

"..." came Wopert's concerned reply to his master's diabolical predicting.

"Do not fear my minion; soon, soon everything will fall into place. Now let's find some cookies and milk and go have a truly evil tea party!! ASSEMBLE THE COUNCIL!!"

Mephiles extended his arms towards to the sky and gave a classic evil laugh that echoed throughout the world. Wopert joined in and fell over, overcome with hysteria; Mephiles turned to the fallen doll and laughed slightly louder to compensate for Wopert's falling.

* * *

Back in the tropical jungle, Silver had overcome his fear of green things, including the robots and had crushed them with his super strong Psychokinesis. He had been wandering around in the jungle for awhile now, taking the time to awe in its beauty now, which got ruined occasionally by missiles from the robots that had now designated Silver as a threat.

At this present moment, Silver had hit a snag; he was stuck on some ruins which were a large distance away from the other floating ruins and bits of land. Silver had a sneaky suspicion his levitation couldn't make it there since his action gauge seemed to have developed an evil scheme to kill Silver by making it drop at 10x the normal rate. How Silver longed to destroy the vile thing but there was no possibility of getting at it since it resided in the demon dimension, otherwise referred to as the HUD, a close ally of the sinister loading screen.

"Now how am I supposed to get over there?" Silver said whilst tapping his head.

"I can help." A mysterious voice spoke out from the water. Silver looked down to see a giant turtle come out of the water.

"You can!?" Silver said with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yes...of course I can." The turtle ducked its head in the water ever so slightly to hide the large smile on its face.

"Cool! How?" Silver asked with a smile on his face, the turtle grinned even bigger.

"Hop on and I'll take you there." The turtle moved closer allowing Silver to jump on its back.

Silver leapt off the edge and landed on the turtle with thud. The turtle began to swim towards the ruins, grinning all the way. Silver sat down on the turtle and stretched his legs and arms, he then proceeded to lie-down and enjoy the ride.

"This is really helpful, thanks!" Silver said patting the turtles back.

"Sure...no problem..." Silver had no idea what was in store for him.

Back with Blaze, she had finally run down the 95,000ft mountain path that led up to the village above. After finally reaching the other side via dash panels, she arrived at the other side and landed on a beach. She took a short time out before catching her breath and running ahead, while ignoring the voices in her head constantly demanding that she burn things. Luckily for Blaze and the voices, there were a bunch of random robots that could easily be set aflame, Blaze used her pyrokinetic powers to appease the voices.

A few minutes later they returned demanding more things be set aflame in even more ridiculous ways. Blaze needed to find Silver quickly before they got any worse. Blaze used a conviently placed spring to hop over to the other side, what Blaze didn't see was the Dolphin that was following her. It used the opportunity to lunge at Blaze with a bloodthirsty war cry and expression.

"DIE!!" The Dolphin dived at Blaze with enough speed to make the earth rotate by itself.

All looked bad for Blaze but she quickly delivered a hard kick to the Dolphin's head, resulting in it cursing Blaze.

"NNNNOOOOO!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!" spoke the demonic Dolphin before crashing into the water. Blaze landed on the beach and continued her journey.

* * *

Back in Tropical Jungle...

Silver also had problems with aquatic animals; the turtle he had been riding on had suddenly dived into the water hoping to get a snack out of Silver. Luckily there was a patch of land nearby and Silver jumped onto it, getting a mere millisecond of time to use his levitation. As he had suspected, the action gauge drained at a cosmic rate, Silver cursed the devil spawn before proceeding further into the deadly forest.

Silver had come to notice a lot of turtles, they swore they wouldn't drown him and each time Silver foolishly fell for it time after time again. He swore never to trust a turtle ever again, ever! His hedgehog senses kicked in and he sensed the presence of the goal ring, Silver quickened his steps, as best he could, and had almost reached the goal ring. Only one thing was stopping him from proceeding, there were no platforms to reach and no ramps or anything useful.

All looked bad for our hero but he had fortunately spotted a small log hanging from a bunch of vines. Silver managed to get up to the log using one of the surrounding boxes and used it as a flying platform, luckily the action gauge was busy scheming a new way to kill off Silver and didn't notice him using it to his heart's content. Upon landing on the small object, Silver used it to knock off a boulder from its perch; he questioned why a boulder was sitting there to begin with but quickly forgot it.

After jumping off the log, he waited for the boulder to return, he sat on a nearby box and waited. If Silver had bothered to look up at all, he would have seen the boulder plummet towards his head at a 1,000 mph. There was a large shockwave from the boulder impacting the ground and a loud cry of pain, Silver managed to pull himself out from beneath the boulder and gave the rock an angered look.

Back at Wave Ocean...

Blaze had almost reached the mainland, avoiding several more encounters with the demonic dolphin. Once she had to fight it Mortal Kombat style, with music to match as well. After an intense fight she had slain the beast and gave a mighty victory roar, the surrounding robots clapped in celebration before the voices demanded that the corpse of the demonic dolphin and the robots be burned now. Blaze now had nothing more to worry about, no more demonic dolphins and no more robots which she had encountered a few times.

She began to cross the bridge leading back to the mainland when all of a sudden a Killer Whale leapt out of the water and dove for Blaze. She ran ahead screaming, trying to avoid the monstrous beast as it crushed the platform she had once stood on. Blaze looked back to see another Killer Whale appear, it had a very evil smile etched on its face.

"Well George what do we have here?" The Killer Whale that had just recently appeared spoke in a heavy voice.

"A walking meal dude! Come on! LETS EAT HER!!" The Killer Whale that just tried to eat Blaze spoke in a surfer accent. It dived into the water and began swimming towards her fast along with its friend.

Blaze began to panic as she used randomly placed dash panels to run along the pathway, which the Killer Whales took great glee in destroying. After 10 minutes worth of running Blaze was on the mainland taunting the Killer Whales as they had foolishly beached themselves trying to get her.

"HA! LOSERS!! YOU CAN'T GET ME!! NAH NA NA NAH!!" She then blew a raspberry at them before walking off.

"JUST YOU WAIT!! WE WILL HAVE OUR VENGEANCE!!" George the Killer Whale spoke in a hate filled voice.

"YEAH MAN, JUST YOU WAIT!!"

During this mad facade, Silver had managed to use the boulder as a stepping stone, holding it in place so he could get onto the platform leading to the goal ring. After many failed attempts to keep it still with his Psychokinesis, he decided to use his power to make it fly over to the goal ring.

"YES! FINALLY MADE IT!! WOOHOO!" Silver ran at the goal ring and did a celebration flip.

It was now time for the result screen, Silver hovered above the ground awaiting his well deserved ranking of SSS. The result that appeared was no SSS, it was a big fat 'F', Silver dropped to the ground and yelled to the heavens.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" The camera zoomed out into space and Silver's yell could be heard miles away.

Putting this aside he walked off towards the north, where the city of Soleanna awaited him.

* * *

**T: There you have it, hope you got a laugh out of it. Do note I will be concentrating on finishing my Shadow the Hedgehog story first before continuing this. So don't expect any new chapters just yet. Just hope I get into a writing spree mood.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
